<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Takes The Poison Willingly by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114861">Who Takes The Poison Willingly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ouch, the Peach [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Touch-Starved Jango, Wuxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gods, you robbing those two?" Obi-Wan nods towards the Mandos, now emitting clear chilly air behind their buckets. "You guys are something eh." he comments, beyond everyone's expectation, with respect, then encourages both sides in a tone colored in an unhealthy amount of enthusiasm: "Go on, ignore me; I'm just a simple onlooker enjoying my dessert."</p><p>Well, as if. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ouch, the Peach [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Takes The Poison Willingly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning:<br/>- some violence<br/>- cold weapons only/no tech<br/>- logic what logic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Separated by one round table, stand ten or so burly men, as you can see they're very generously-clothed in the sense of showing off muscles, opposing two Mandalorians, armored in gleaming Beskar in a way people would call filthy-rich. More, in addition to some growls flying about, machetes and swords are drawn, all ready to hurt.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>That's the time Obi-Wan picks to prop the door open with one shoulder, hugging a basket full of cantaloupes while a slice in his mouth, and step right into this madness.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Eyes turn, faces darken. The redhead draws in a cold breath.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Gods, you robbing those two?" Obi-Wan nods towards the Mandos, now emitting clear chilly air behind their buckets. "You guys are something eh." he comments, beyond everyone's expectation, with respect, then encourages both sides in a tone colored in an unhealthy amount of enthusiasm: "Go on, ignore me; I'm just a simple onlooker enjoying my dessert."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Well, as if. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Off to some cover. Head tilted, Rex could literally feel his eyes are inches away from all bulging out in such a hard attempt at insinuating the tangible danger. Or my lord's gonna kill me.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"...What?" The redhead even sits down, cross-legged, and intends to finish his slice of melon unhurried.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>There's not a single reaction from Jango. Kriff, the guard knowing him too well swallows up a groan, can I not be the one who's gonna lump the outcome after.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The killers briefly exchange doubtful looks, before raising both shouts and machetes.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Kill'em!!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Few minutes in, three down already.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Outside of the flashing and rattling of cold steels, just as Obi-Wan enjoys the view, suddenly the cutting edge of someone's weapon falls towards his face. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>For a moment, he loses the intuition to respond, but watching the blade come down, pupils dilated.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Really, involving me in their own enmities? Where's the damn virtue of fighting? And wait, what, is this my last words?</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>Chaos goes on. Rex's yelling something in the background. Obi-Wan shuts those illuminating orbs tight.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A deafening <strong><em>c</em><em>lank! </em></strong>Jango blocked the blow away with his vambrace; he slits the throat of the attacker backhanded, followed by a heavy thud.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Grab. your. sword." Words are squeezed through clenched teeth. The man doesn't even turn back to check on him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lips parting and closing several times, Obi-Wan replied: "Pawned..." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>In a dull cry, another is impaled with little mercy, collapsing into a still pile of men.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"For food, before we met." The Padawan adds weakly.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Now the anger of his is so much more than visible that the redhead shrinks even at the position of being shielded at the man's back.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Then use the force, don't be a moron in fight!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It takes only an instant for a lovely-sized cantaloupe to fly almost against his helmet, and bash into the point between the eyebrows of his opponent. Could be him, if Jango hasn't managed to dodge sideways in time.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Nice shot." He compliments, content and smirking under the protection of beskar.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Try scolding me again, you <em>meaner</em>!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Here comes over a footstool, which is, too, easily ducked by Jango; it's Rex who cried: "Awwah! My toes!"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Maul has been living a luckless life ever since he accidentally lost to that little brat of a Padawan from the Jedi. The duties he once held of the Sith sect are mostly reassigned, and worst is that the attention from his master all goes to the Vader kid.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><em>Confused by a honeypot, shame.</em> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>The second he recalls the ridicule, that brash smugness, coming from the younger apprentice, he could crunch a mouthful of shattered glass and taste the rusty bitterness. He fists tight the twin daggers hidden in his sleeves.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>Before, what he wanted was simple: trust and a future. Now, things change. He steps out of the hiding spot and soon blends into the clamor of the mass.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>"Told you I'd go ride!" Having the thin curtain lifted, Obi-Wan is about to get out of the carriage when the other clamps him back by the scruff of the neck.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Rex will be the one riding." Another arm climbs up to secure his waist, ignoring how restive the redhead is. Jango breathes by his ear: "Also, should I remind you who injured his foot? Make him crowd with me in such a small space," He eyes the comfortable room inside with no shame, "what if he gets stepped on again, hm?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"..." It's half true. And Obi-Wan would just give up reasoning with this man.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Besides, how would I collect the debt if you run away on the horseback, my little swindler."</p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Excuse you!" The one just peaced becomes triggered again, trying to escape from sticking in between the man's firm thighs. Exactly to Jango's fancy. "Ouch! Did you bite me?! Are you a dog or something! Ah!"</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The crazy shaking coach plus those suspicious noises have attracted gazes and whispers for as long since they left the mess of their rented shelter behind. Awkwardly, in a few clops, Rex catches up from behind and knocks on the window frame, to admonish.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>While both quiet down, Jango buries his nose into those loose braids that give out a delectable scent that's become familiar to him.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"For the well-being of my loyal friend, why don't we leave the rest of quarrels to Keldabe."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Seemingly determined to notice him no longer, Obi-Wan merely returns a light humph. The Mando could see his lashes flutter, like a cat's tail—that type with thick fur—swinging, and finds the scene, the feel, nothing but loveable.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Jango locks the clinch, and pities himself for resembling a madman walking off the cliff, desperate to catch just one petal in the wind.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>So many questions are lingering on Obi-Wan's mind, now mushy as a result of their not very friendly argument with those men then corpses. Who they are, why they needed to kill everyone off, and by the way, since when he has been bound to these two.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Preoccupied with thoughts, he misses how the other presses them snug together. And when he finally starts to realize the weirdness, it's way too late to–</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Don't thrash," Jango roughs a fake reproach, not fake enough to erase how <em>hard</em> he actually is. The person caged to him has turned into the color of overripe tomatoes.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Karking kark. Exhaling wants for inhaling calm, the Mand'alor heaves a sigh. If he's not the death of me.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>